The present invention relates to an assembling workability evaluation computing apparatus and an assembling workability evaluation method.
Background art in a technical field relevant to the present invention is found in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3391648. This publication describes “a technique for improving operability with an equipment operability evaluating apparatus using human body models, which pre-defines the reference position of a human body model which is placed in a simulation space depending on a basic posture of the human body model and, upon change of the human body model to a model of a human body having a different shape, places the human body model after the change in the simulation space so that the model's basic position remains the same before and after the change”.
Background art is also found in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4136673. This publication describes “a technique for examining the safety of an equipment utilizing equipment models and worker models and using a vision image viewed from the viewpoint of a worker model in a virtual three-dimensional space and an implementation thereof with an equipment placing unit that places an equipment model subjected to examination in the virtual three-dimensional space, a view angle assigning unit that allows an operator to assign a view angle of a worker model, an opening position assigning unit that allows the operator to assign the position of an opening of an equipment model, a viewpoint position assigning unit that allows the operator to assign the position of a viewpoint of a worker model, a worker placing unit that places the worker model in the virtual three-dimensional space according to the opening position or the viewpoint position, and a vision image display unit that determines the boundaries of a vision image when viewed from the viewpoint of the worker model, using the view angle, on the assumption that the direction of the line of sight of the worker model is downward in a vertical direction, and displays a vision image within the boundaries.”
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-14569 describes “an assembling sequence creating system that creates an assembling sequence for sequentially assembling a plurality of parts constituting an assembly, configured with a parts' locations and proximity relations obtaining unit that obtains, from CAD, information on the locations of a plurality of parts and proximity relations with other parts, an assembling units setup unit that sets up assembling units to assemble a plurality of parts, an assembling sequence creating unit that creates a sequence to assemble a plurality of parts to prevent a part from interfering with a neighboring part from the parts' locations and proximity relations obtained by the parts' locations and proximity relations obtaining unit and the assembling units set up by the assembling unit setup unit, and an assembling animation creating unit that creates actions of assembling a plurality of parts and a camera's viewpoint to observe the assembling actions from an assembling sequence created by the assembling sequence creating unit.”
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-114003 discloses “a method and system for automatically evaluating manufacturability, which quantitatively evaluate whether or not a designed structure of a product is easy to manufacture, particularly, whether or not parts are easy to assemble into the structure, based on design information created with CAD or the like, in order to improve productivity of products.” The above publication also describes “a configuration thereof comprised of a computer system that evaluates easiness of manufacturing such as assemblability and processability and proposes an improvement example, a processing routine that presumes an assembling sequence, a processing routine that determines an optimal assembling sequence, assembling method, processing method, etc. from results of computing an assembling method, processing method, etc., a processing routine that proposes an improvement example, a routing that outputs a result, and an improvement example database in which a result of evaluation and design information are automatically stored.”